milo camus chocolate
by Mini Author Gita
Summary: milo camus jual coklat nih! bagi donkk! bwahahahahaha..... kayak spongebob ma patrick aja!


hai teman2, aku bikin milo camus fanfic nih! cerita ini aku ambil dari cerita spongebob. si milo camus jual coklat looo....... nyiehahahahahahaha...... met baca! supaya bikin ketawa-ketiwi!

**disclaimer: masami kurumada-san i don't own saint seiya character**

* * *

**MILO CAMUS CHOCOLATE**

**di kotak pos shura, camus ada di dalam sana, dan tukang pos datang. saat didalam kotak pos itu ada camus, tukang pos terkejut. dan dia meniggalkan surat milik shura. dan milo datang........**

milo: "hai camus. loe sedang ngapain?"

camus: "nyolong surat shura. ayo kita lihat! hmmm...... kambing, kambing, kambing, kambing.... hei lihat! ini majalah orang jutawan! (sambil membuka lembaran majalah..) waw.....lihat milo, orang ini memiliki kolam berenang dan di dalam kolam berenang, ada kolam berenang dari ban karet!"

milo: "dan orang ini memakai sepatu."

**saat itu shura tiba dan merebut majalah itu dari tangan camus....**

shura: "berikan itu padaku! loe pencuri majalah..... apa yg loe lakukan dengan surat gue?!"

camus: "shura, gue hanya mencari cara gimana untuk menghasilkan uang."

milo: "iya! betul, betul, betul! (kayak si ipin dari upin dan ipin aja!)"

shura: "mereka pedagang..... dia menjual sesuatu yg diperlukan"

camus: "dia menjual apa?"

shura: "meneketehe! cari aja ndiri!"

camus: "itu dia! pedagang! kita harus menjual apa ya??"

milo: "coklat."

camus: "ide bagus milo! kita menjual coklat!"

**setelah di supermarket......**

camus: "semoga coklat ini laku ya?"

milo: "iya!"

camus: "hei kita ke kuil aldebaran yuks! siapa tau dia suka coklat!"

milo: "iya!"

TING TONG!

aldebaran: "iya?"

camus: "selamat siang aldebaran! apakah kamu terarik dengan coklat?"

aldebaran: "coklat? apakah loe bilang coklat?"

milo: "iya! dengan kacang ato gak?"

aldebaran: "coklat? COKLAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!! COKLATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COKLAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COKLAAAATT!!!!!"

milo camus: "????? (sambil mundur ketakutan) kaboooeeeeeeerr!!!!!!!!!!!!"

aldebaran: "(mengejar camus dan milo) COKLAAAAAAT!!! COKLAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!"

**meanwhile......**

camus: "hosh... gile..... kita untung selamat dari kejarn banteng ngamuk itu!"

milo: "iya! ayo ke kuil deathmask!"

TING TONG!

deathmask: "iya?"

camus: "hai DM! mau coklat ga?"

deathmask: "hmmm..... gw mau sih...... tapi, loe kenapa bawa barang2 nnya kayak gitu? (sambil lihat si milo nyimpen coklat di belakang celana pendeknya) ohh... bukan2 kau harusnya membawa barang dengan kantung! dengan kantung ini, kamu bisa menyimpan apa saja! cuma Rp10.000 lo!"

camus: "wahh... (sambil mau nyentuh kantungnya...)"

deathmask: "eits! loe ga bolah megang! pasti loe ga bakal membutuhkannya!

camus milo: "kita membutuhkannya! kita membutuhkannya!"

deathmask: "hmmm.."

**setelah itu......**

deathmask: "semoga beruntung kaliaann!!!!!!"

milo camus: "hehehehehehe......"

deathmask: "tunggu! loe mau tas merah ini gak?????"

milo: "gaaaaakk!!!!!!!!!!"

deathmask: "sialan kau! nanti gue akan membunuh kalian, trus gue pajang di tembok! mwoahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!"

**di perjalanan.......**

milo: "mus, gimana sih cara untuk menjadi pedagang yg baik?"

camus: "bilang dengan kata sopan, trus fokus"

milo: "ohhh...... gue cuma taunya kata sopan"

camus: "ingat milo, fokus. kalo loe ga fokus tak gendong kamana2 ya!"

TING TONG!

aiolia: "iya?"

camus: "selamat siang lia! mau coklat?"

**tapi si milo fokusnya terlalu lucu. karena fokusnya sampe matanya panjang trus sampe lihat aiolia dengan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat......**

aiolia: "mil, kenapa loe lihat gue kayak gitu?"

milo: "fokus........."

camus: "ampun dah! bego banget!"

**aiolia marah trus membanting pintunya sampe mata panjangnya milo kejepit......**

aiolia: "hentikan itu begooo!!!!! dasar!"

BLAM!!

milo: "tempat yg bagus........ (sambil lihat kuilnya aiolia)"

aiolia: "........."

PLETOKKKK!!!!!!!!~~~~~

camus: "BEGO LU! MALAH LOE FOKUSNYA DENGAN MATA ULAR LOE!"

milo: "sori mus......"

**saat itu.......**

camus: "aku terpikir kenapa si aiolia lama2 marah?"

milo: "Mungkin fokus gw terlalu funny kali...."

camus: "bener!!!!! makanya! itu akibatnyaaaaaa!!!!!!! kamu harus mencintai pelanggannya! tapi kamu jangan fokus terlalu lucu ya!"

milo: "OK!"

TING TONG!

mu: "iya?"

milo: "aku cinta padamu......"

BLAM!!!!!!

camus: "sepertinya salah...."

TOK TOK TOK......

mu: "pergilah!"

camus: "umm...... apa kabar....."

mu: "ya. apa kabar?"

camus: "kamu mau coklat?"

milo: "kita telah mendapatkannyaaaa!!!!!!!"

mu: "maaf. coklat bukanlah maanfaatku lagi, terus kiki makan coklat sampe sakit coklat adalah temanku. tapi dia bikin orang sakit gigi. dan ini fotoku waktu makan coklat sampe gemuk"

milo: "(melihat perutnya mendidih karena coklat) ini bikin menggelitik!"

mu: "kamu bisa menyimpan foto itu. cuma Rp 1000.

**perjalanan.......**

camus: "hmm.... lucu. kalo mu masih gendut karena chocolate."

milo: "Iya. hehehehe...."

camus: "eh aku punya ide untuk menjadi pedagang yg baik! caranya kita harus mengatakan misalnya 'kalo makan coklat, kamu akan muda selamanya!'."

milo: "kau benar! aku coba ya!"

TING TONG!

camus: "hai pak tua....... apakah kau mau coklat?"

shion: "DOHKOO!!!!!!!!!!!! DOHKOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

dohko (versi tua): "ada apa? apakah kamu gak lihat gue lagi menyimpan senjataku?"

shion: "mereka menjual coklat!"

dohko: "aku ga mendengarmu? apa?"

shion: "mereka menjual coklat!"

dohko: "apa?"

shion: "MEREKAAAAA MENJUAAAALL COKLAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

dohko: "mereka mejual coklat?"

shion: "IYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

dohko: "coklat.... itu sangat yg kuingat saat muda...... manis.... coklat manis.... TAPI GUE MEMBENCINYAAAAA!!!!!!"

camus: "ya coklat ini bukan untuk dimakan..... tapi ini...."

milo: "kalo makan coklat, kamu akan muda selamanya!"

dohko: "ok aku membelinya!"

shion: "~POKK!!!!~ (sambil memberikan uangnya ke camus)"

dohko: "ayo anak nakal! kita makan coklat ini!"

shion: "aku benci padamu!"

BLAMMM!!!!!!!!

camus: "akhirnya uang pertama kita datang!"

aldebaran: "COKLAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COKLAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

milo: "KABOEEEEEEERR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**milo dan camus mengelilingi kuil, kota trus dia mendapatkan uang yg banyak. saat itu....**

camus: "masih banyak coklat lagi...."

milo: "iya. tapi yg ini buat siapa yaaa????"

aldebaran: "COKLLLLAAAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

milo camus: "waaaa!!! tolong alde.. jangan sakiti akuuuu!!!!!!!!!!"

aldebaran: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAU GA BISA KABUR DARIKUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KARENA AKU..... aku ingin membeli semuanya! (sambil menunjukan uang 1 jutanya ke camus dan milo)"

**coklatnya milo dan camus berserakan banyak sampe kantong celananya camus kosong. trus milo dan camus meleleh.......**

milo camus: "terima kasih untuk membeli coklat kami......"

**setelah itu.......**

milo: "hebat lu camus! uang kita lebih banyak"

camus: "iya uangini akan dibuat untuk kebutuhan kita!"

milo: "kebutuhannya ke restoran apa?"

camus: "hmmm......"

**di restoran prancis yg mewahhhh...........**

shura: "selamat malam... aku ingin makan di tempat yg kupesan...."

pelayan: "maaf. tempat anda telah ditempati oleh 4 orang yg sedang kencan...."

shura: "tapi itu meja yg aku pesan dari minggu lalu!"

pelayan: "oh iya aku lupaaa!!!!!!"

shura: "GRRRRR......"

**jadi orang yg menempati meja itu adalah.......**

milo: "jadi... kapan kita pertama kali bertemu pak tua?"

dohko: "apa? apa yg dia katakan?

**~~owari~~**

**

* * *

**busyeeeettt...... pelayan sialan dah! masa dia upa dengan meja pesanan shura! apa lagi kalo milo camus menjual coklat, malah di kejar aldebaran! ckckckck...... need review sebanyak2 nyaaaa!!!!!! T_T


End file.
